1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tedder of the type having a main frame for connection with a tractor and a carrier beam pivotally supported from the main frame for pivoting about a horizontal axis. A plurality of rake rotors are rotatably supported from the carrier beam with each rotor also being supported by a travelling wheel having a height adjustment with respect to the carrier beam which has an angle adjustment mechanism. In such a tedder the angle adjustment mechanism for pivoting the carrier beam makes it possible to change the inclination of the rake rotors with respect to the travelling direction to obtain optimum spreading of the mown grass crop. Height adjustment means for the travelling wheels make it possible to change the inclination of the rake rotors such that the desired height of the rake springs above the ground is maintained constantly in the direction of forward travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known tedders of the present type the angle adjustment and the height adjustment are effected independently of each other, e.g. by means of hydraulic cylinders as shown and described in DE-B2-26 13 027, or by means of screw spindles and cord drives as shown and described e.g. in DE-C2-25 45 712.